fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Longsword
A longsword is a type of sword that appears in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable II. Fable "The Longsword is equally effective in defense and attack and has been a mainstay of Heroes throughout Albion's long history." - Excerpt from Iron Longsword Description These are the Longswords and their information from Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. Iron Longsword Material: Iron Gold Value: 150 Augment Slots: None Damage: 30 Class: Light Description: "A functional, if weathered, sword wrapped in simple leather bindings and undecorated. The Longsword is equally effective in defense and attack and has been a mainstay of Heroes throughout Albion's long history." Obtained From: *Heroes' Guild: Given to you by Guildmaster *Bowerstone South: Purchased from merchant *Oakvale: Purchased from merchant *Travelling Traders : Found everywhere Steel Longsword Material: Steel Gold Value: 450 Augment Slots: One Damage: 45 Class: Light Description: "An ornate sword gilded with traditional Albion rune and patterns. Such enhancements are expensive, and marked it as having belonged to a minor Hero or noble." Obtained From: *Bowerstone South: Purchased from merchant *Darkwood Camp: Purchased from merchant *Oakvale: Purchased from merchant *Twinblade's Camp: Purchased from merchant Obsidian Longsword Material: Obsidian Gold Value: 2,340 Augment Slots: Two Damage: 90 Class: Light Description: "This blackened and heavy sword feels both cold to the touch and curiously slick, as if it were covered in a sheen of oil. While not inherently evil, Obsidian weapons have a reputation for being used in murder, treachery, and kin-slaying." Obtained From: *Bowerstone North: Purchased from merchant *Heroes' Guild: Purchased from merchant *Knothole Glade: Purchased from merchant *Oakvale: Purchased from merchant *Twinblade's Camp: Purchased from merchant Master Longsword Material: Master Gold Value: 20,925 Augment Slots: Three Damage: 135 Class: Light Description: "One of the last few surviving blades forged eons ago in the Old Kingdom. Seemingly made of simple brass, these swords are always sharp, unbreakable, and inherently magical. Its golden surface never tarnishes and the runes along the blade hint at now forgotten legends and lost lore." Obtained From: *Bowerstone North: Purchased from merchant *Heroes' Guild: Purchased from merchant *Hook Coast: Purchased from merchant *Knothole Glade: Purchased from merchant The Harbinger Material: Legendary Gold Value: 44,100 Augment Slots: Two Augments Installed: Piercing, Sharpening Damage: 198 Class: Light Description: "This Longsword was forged by the twins Elda and Essa. After its creation, they used it to cut off each others' hands, ensuring the world would never see another weapon like it." Obtained From: *Temple of Avo: Completing The Sword in the Stone quest Sword of Aeons Material: Legendary Gold Value: 126,250 Augment Slots: Four Augment Slots (TLC): Three Augments Installed: Experience, Health, Mana, Sharpening Augments Installed (TLC): Experience, Health, Mana Damage: 550 Damage (TLC): 230 Class: Light Description: "The oldest of all weapons. The Sword of Aeons was bloodforged long before the Old Kingdom. Once unlocked, its power is the power of all Albion." Obtained From: *Heroes' Guild: Defeat Jack of Blades and choose Evil ending Avo's Tear (Note: Only available in TLC) Material: Legendary Gold Value: 126,250 Augment Slots: Three Augments Installed: Experience, Health, Mana Damage: 230 Class: Light Description: "This Sword was imbued with extraordinary power when the Guild Mage Solcius used it in a spell to close a large vortex. For a long time, it has existed only as a myth among acolytes. Its strength rivals even the Sword of Aeons." Obtained From: *Heroes' Guild: Completing The Hidden Sword quest The Avenger (Note: Only available in TLC) Material: Legendary Gold Value: 44,100 Augment Slots: Two Augments Installed: Flame, Lightning Damage: 180 Class: Light Description: "This mystical weapon belonged to Wheldon, a Hero whose family and home were ripped to pieces by demonic creatures. Wheldon made a bargain with a necromancer: he would trade his life for a Sword strong enough to kill every last one of those beings. The Hero's heart was placed in the center of the blade, and when his revenge was complete it became part of the steel, as Wheldon's lifeless body fell to the ground." Obtained From: *Lost Bay: Found in a Silver Chest near the coast Fable II Longswords are a good medium between the faster katanas and the slower cutlasses. If you're going to specialize in magic or skill, a long sword is a solid weapon to have as a back up. Also, you get the higher level versions of the weapon early on in the game. Rusty Longsword A rudimentary weapon that is more commonly wielded by poor farmers desperate to protect their harvest from Hobbes than it is by warriors. A cheap melee weapon that is acquired during the quest The Birth of a Hero in a chest in The Gypsy Camp. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 18.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Normal :Base Value: 250 Gold Iron Longsword An effective weapon in the right hands, this is considered a beginner's sword, more practical for training purposes than real battle. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 30.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Normal :Base Value: 1,000 Gold Steel Longsword A fine piece of steel, designed to skewer your enemy in the most elegant manner possible. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 53.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Normal :Base Value: 4,000 Gold Master Longsword This is a sword kings would be proud to wield in battle. It has perfect balance, and serrated edges that will slash through enemies as if they were made of paper. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 79.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Normal :Base Value: 16,000 Gold The Maelstrom This longsword has been forged by the First Shadows themselves, beings far purer in their evil and their power than the ordinary shadows that haunt Albion. When the founders of the Temple of Shadows tried to summon one of these beings, they were unable to control it. Before it disappeared into its own dimension, it slaughtered every one of them for their insolence, and left its instrument of punishment behind as a warning to others. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 58.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Normal :Base Value: 3,375 Gold : Hal's Sword Long ago, when Albion was still under the rule of the Old Kingdom, a rift in space opened a portal between dimensions. Through the rift stepped a warrior of immense power, clad in green armour and carrying a crystal sword. Though he never revealed his real name, he was known to all as Hal. Made out of a strange material resembling glass, this sword once emitted a powerful energy when wielded by Hal. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 22.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Normal :Base Value: 3,375 Gold : Category:Fable Weapons Category:Fable II Weapons